Sisterly Love
by kewlkookie
Summary: You know it's not easy being the cousin to the Hitachiin brothers. They really don't make it an easy task to let persons 'in'. But Akira was never one to like easy tasks. And she's determined to show 'em just how much she's willing to be let in, even if means forcing her way in.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

She didn't know how she came to hear the sounds of sobs from outside the bathroom, but Akira still opened the door, curiosity getting the best of her. Like almost every other bathroom in Ouran Academy, it is rather large and a white pristine color with tiled floor and walls. Moving her attention to the last stall, the female student pushes the stall open not even knocking to see if the person inhabiting it is decent.

Sitting- thankfully fully dressed- on top of the closed toilet is a familiar face that Akira recognized as one of her classmates of 2A. Chiharu Gina looks up, sobs quietly to see who had opened the door.

"Akira-san?" She says in a daze before her dark eyes widen and she quickly wipes her clean. "W-what-"

"I-I'm sorry, Gina-chan for barging in, but I couldn't have helped but hear you crying from outside the washroom, so I rushed in to see who it was." Rubbing her hands together in a sheepish manner she had always had, Akira gives the sniffling girl a nervous smile.

"I was that loud?" Gina frowns before a blush inhabits her pale cheeks as she gets to her feet. "Oh no... what if someone else heard me?"

"I don't think they did." Akira gives the girl a worried look. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

"Talk about what?" For a moment, Gina is confused by the auburn haired girl's question until Akira clears it up.

"Whatever has made you cry." Akira watches as realization comes to the dark haired girl's face as she takes a step back into the stall, head shaking vigorously with her cheeks once again becoming flushed.

"N-no, that's alright, Akira-san. I'm fine now. See?" Gina points to her face where a fake smile takes it place on her lips as she begins to sweat furiously. She really didn't want to talk about her issues with Akira, it would be too... weird.

"Are you sure?" Akira asks, her frown deepening as her amber eyes search the girl's expression. Gina nods her head rather quickly, the smile not removing from her face. "Oh... alright then."

She was reluctant to leave the girl by herself in case she began to cry again, but Akira gets the feeling that the girl didn't want her company at the moment. A little hurt, Akira turns around and begins to make her way out of the washroom. Gina bites her lip watching as the clearly upset Akira walks away. She was going to regret this...

"Why do you get along so well with the twins?" The question has Akira pausing in her steps, surprised by the question. Turning around, Akira gives the girl a questioning look urging her to continue as she didn't know what she meant by that. "I mean I know you're related but..."

"You confessed to one of my cousins." Akira realizes and watches a blush once again makes its way to Gina's face as she nods her head slowly.

"To Kaoru." Gina says, eyes finding themselves staring down at her brown shoes.

"Let me guess; they rejected you." Looking up, she sees that Akira's face is resigned which makes the dark haired girl want to flinch from the serious expression that is on the almost always friendly Akira's face. "Typical of them, of course. I am sorry for their improper way of rejecting you, Gina-chan."

"H-how-"

"I've had experience with many girls confessing to my cousins." Akira explains, walking back over to the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder while giving her a smile. "They always have ways of making it embarrassing that leaves each girls in tears."

"How can they be so cruel?!" The auburn haired female is taken aback when Gina throws herself at her after her loud exclamation and begins to cry on her shoulder. "I... I hate them so much..."

Akira is silent and instead soothes the girl by rubbing her back as she pulls the girl down unto the floor where she continues to comfort her. They stay like that for awhile with Akira rubbing soothing circles on Gina's back as the still crying girl stays in the position of crying into the her shoulder.

"Do you want to know something, Gina-chan? I used to hate my cousins too." The words has Gina pulling back in surprise, eyes red from crying wide.

"Really? B-but they're your family." Akira nods with her eyes closed, a small smile on her face.

"Even so, their coldness and tricks didn't just happen to persons of school but to family members. Especially me." Her eyes open and they look above the raven haired Gina's head, lost in thought.

"Why?" She was confused. The Hitachiin brothers adores their older cousin and often were found clinging to her when not in classes or doing club activities. If Gina had word to describe it she would say that they worshiped the ground Akira walked on. So why would they ever act cold or do anything to her?

"I would explain it through a story if you have time?" Seeing the nod, Akira gives the girl a smile while settling down further onto the floor so that her back braced the wall. "Then it all started when I moved into the Hitachiin household..."

* * *

 **I'm alive and I decided to edit out these chapters before continuing... I hope to hear from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Play nice, boys." Hitachiin Yuzuha's words had the two ten year old boys looking up innocently at their mother, blinking their amber colored eyes while their lips pulled down in identical frowns.

"When haven't we played nice?" asked the one on the left, while the right one nodded his head before adding, "We're always nice."

"Anyway," Yuzuha ignored her sons' words and instead turned her attention to the silent girl who sat on the plush sofa in front of her. A smile came to her lips as she stared down at the girl who would not stop fidgeting. "Kira-chan, Yoko-kun will carry your bags up to your room, okay? I have to go run some errands, but if you need anything-"

"I'll be alright, Oba-chan." She didn't know how she had stopped fidgeting, but Akira gave the woman a reassuring smile. Seeing that her aunt was still hesitant, Akira added, "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Besides, Kaa-chan, we're here."

"We'll take care of Aki-chan while you're away."

A rather reluctant Yuzuha left the Hitachiin mansion after repeating her warning to her sons and giving Akira a kiss on the forehead. As soon as their mother is no longer in the household, the twins look at each other with mischievous looks before they turned their attention to Akira, who had gotten up to walk around the rather large house.

"So, Aki-chan, how was China?" Hitachiin Hikaru asked.

"It was lovely. There were-"

"Did you enjoy it?" Hitachiin Kaoru asked.

"Yes, and I-"

"Was it as cold over there as it is here during winter?"

"I-"

They weren't giving her a chance to answer any of their questions, which had made the girl frown. All the while, the twins continued to ask questions, not waiting for an answer.

"You know I can only answer one question at a time, right?" Akira turned away from the portrait on the wall to look at the two, who both stood with grins on their faces.

"How come Tomio-oji and Tsubaki-oba didn't come with you to stay?" They both ignored her question and instead asked simultaneously. "Are the three of you having a fight? Is that why they're not here?"

"It's nothing like that," Frantically waving her hands in front of their faces, Akira tried to clear up the misunderstanding. "I just wanted to return to Japan and attend school. Otou-san and Kaa-chan can't just leave their work just because of that. So I came by myself."

"Oh," Both said before shrugging and turning away.

"Where are you two going?" Akira asked as she watched them walk away.

"We're bored now." is their answer and the two disappeared, leaving a confused Akira by herself.

* * *

 _"They don't sound all that bad." Gina says, cutting Akira off._

 _"Oh trust me," Akira mutters, giving the girl a look. "They were bad. I just didn't get to experience how bad they were just yet."_

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, have any of you seen my shoes?" It was the first day of school and Akira was nervous. Not finding her shoes that her aunt had bought to go with her uniform just made her even more nervous. The two in question looked up from their place on the couch, awaiting their cousin to finish dressing so that they could leave together, and shook their heads before they returned to the gaming counsel that they had been playing with.

Akira narrowed her eyes on the two, disbelief clear on her face. It had only been a week since Akira had been living in the Hitachiin household, and she was already subjected to at least one hundred of the twins' horrid pranks. From the little things like changing the sugar to salt when she wasn't looking, to the big ones like hiding away her towel while she took a shower. The last one was one of Akira's worst moments as she had run right into her uncle while she tried to make her way back to her room-wet from the shower. It was an embarrassing experience, something she hoped would never happen again.

"Are the two of you sure?" she asked, not ready to believe that it wasn't her cousins who had hid her shoes. Hikaru- or was it Kaoru, she wasn't sure- looked up with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, now that I think about it. I think I saw them in the kitchen, Aki-chan. You should check there."

"Why would my shoes be in the kitchen?" Akira was getting even more suspicious now.

"Beats me." With a shrug of his shoulders, his head lowers back into the gaming counsel. With a resigned sigh, Akira made her way to the kitchen.

For once it was empty as the maids had already cleared away the dirty wares and were most likely doing another chores around the home. Akira's eyes wandered around the large room, looking for any signs of her brown Mary Janes. She soon spotted them by the door leading out into the garden that held her aunt's favorite flowers.

Not even looking to see if it was layered with anything inside, Akira slipped her feet into the shoes just as the sound of the twins calling for her to hurry up. Pulling her feet out quickly due to feeling of her socks being soaked, Akira lets out a frustrated yell at the sight of what seems to be oil now soaked into her white socks.

* * *

"We said we were sorry, didn't we?" Hikaru and Kaoru sighed as the silent Akira continued to stare outside the window of the black limousine, not paying any attention to the two.

It seemed that the two had somehow thought it would be funny to put cooking oil in their cousin's shoes. It was of course only funny for them as their mother had not been very amused neither their father. It wasn't much of a big deal seeing as Akira had plenty more of shoes to wear, but it still was quite annoying. And Akira was getting quite fed up of her cousins' actions.

"Aki-chan, you know you can't stay mad at us," The twin on the right said, forming his lips into a pout.

"You love us too much." The one on the right ended the statement with the exact look on his face.

Akira doesn't reply and instead stayed silent until they finally pulled up in front of Ouran Academy's Middle. Glancing to the two, Akira narrowed her eyes.

"I'll see the two of after classes." And with that, Akira exits the car and begins her walk in the direction where she knew the administrative office would be without a backward glance.

* * *

"Hitachiin Akira?"

"Here." Just after answering, Akira heard the whispers around her, but chose to ignore it and instead focused to the front of the class. She did not come here to hear silly rumors about her relation to the Hitachiin household.

"Do you think she's the twins' older sister?"

"How else could she have their last name?"

"Maybe Hitachiin-san had an illegitimate daughter and now she's come to light!"

"You think so?"

Akira felt her eyebrow begin to twitch from annoyance of the stupid gossips.

Even though she didn't come here to hear silly rumors about her relation to the Hitachiin household, that didn't mean she wanted to hear them!

* * *

 _Gina giggles causing Akira to pause in her story telling to see that the girl has a hand clasp over her mouth to quiet down her laughter._

 _"They actually thought you were Hitachiin-san's illegitimate daughter?" Gina says through giggles._

 _"Unfortunately, yes they did." Akira huffs. "If I were really Kei-oji's daughter, my surname would be Sasaki."_

 _"Huh? Isn't Hitachiin-san's last name Hitachiin?"_

 _"Nope, he took Oba-chan's last name instead." Akira says._

 _"Why?" Gina's curiosity shows clear in her eyes and leaks into her voice._

 _"Don't know. So do you want me to continue or not?" Akira asks, raising her eyebrow questioningly._

 _"Y-yes please!"_

 _"Alright..."_

* * *

 **My chapters are going to be short as this is a sort of drabble if I'm being honest. So please don't expect long chapters . I'm not good with drawn out chapters hehehehe**

 **Please review though!**


End file.
